A Little Clubbing Never Hurt Nobody
by HannahKitsch
Summary: Hi, my name is Hannah Ewing. My father is John Ross Ewing. My friends and I are sneaking out of our houses and going clubbing. Will we get caught or will we get away with it? This story has characters from Dallas, Sons of Anarchy, Friday Night Lights, NCIS, and Teen Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

*Note- the date is Friday, September 1, 2017.

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Hannah Ewing. I live at the Southfork Ranch in Dallas, Texas with my dad John Ross, grandma Sue Ellen, Cousin Jennifer, Cousin Christopher, and Uncle Bobby and Aunt Anne, this is my story.

It's a Friday night my friends and I plan to go to a club tonight where teenagers go to have fun at night. The bouncers don't really pay attention to your ID's. Most teenagers have fake ID's anyway, and of course our parents don't know about them. Most of us are going to sneak out, while others don't have to because their parents aren't home. I texted Jennifer. The text read-

Hey Jennifer are you ready?

It was 10:00 PM, and everyone in the house was asleep except Jennifer and I. Jennifer is a really smart cookie. Whenever I need help with school work I ask her. All the adults and kids that don't know her well thinks she's a goody two-shoes which would be true if she didn't spend so much time with me. You see I'm not a good influence, and I'm not really school smart. But I make it up by being street smart. My phone buzzed I looked at it and saw that Jennifer had texted me back. The text read-

I'm so ready.

Dad made a mistake when he gave me this room because there is a very large oak tree outside my bedroom window that I am able to use to sneak out. My door opened and in walked Jennifer. She had a bathrobe on just in case she saw someone in the hall. When she took off her bathroom she had her club clothes on. She had on a Red Crop Top and High Waisted Shorts Rhinestone Outfit (*Note- this outfit is from .com). I have on a Purple Criss-Cross Open Romper (*Note- this outfit is from .com) With the outfits we had on our belly button piercings were showing. We look slutty that I hope we don't get mistaken for prostitutes. LOL. She grabbed her purse that she put in my room earlier today, and put her high heels shoes in her purse, and I did the same. We already had our make-up on so that would be one less thing to worry about.

Me: I'll go down first and you can throw me our purses. (I whispered to her).

Jennifer: Sounds like a plan. (She whispered back).

After we were both on the ground it was 10:45 PM. It took us 15 minutes to safely climb down the tree, and to get everything we need. We both looked around for the ranch hands especially Ace & Buck my dad's goons. They have busted me for many things many times before. Still carrying our purses on our shoulders we ran to the end of the driveway. We didn't want to risk anyone hearing us turning on our jeep so we were going to catch a ride with friends. Jennifer and I are in great shape so running to the end of the driveway wasn't much of a challenge. The good thing about living at Southfork is that there are no other homes around so no one can tell on us. When we got to the end of the driveway it was 10:50. It took us five minutes to get to the end of the driveway. We then climbed over the wooden fence, then we put on our heels, and headed to the end of the road. Also, our road is a dead end so there usually isn't cars on our road. Except for when couples or teens want a little time for themselves. It was now 11:10 it took us twenty minutes to walk down to the end of the road.

Me: Well, that was fun. (Sarcastically).

I pulled out my cell phone.

Me: I'm going to call Michaela. Her are Tim should be here any minute.

Michaela is a little goofy, and she is shorter than all of us, but we still love her. Her dad is really strict, but what dad isn't. His name is Jax Teller. He is in a motorcycle gang called SAMCRO. He is the President of the club. Jax's mom, Michaela's grandmother is Gemma Teller-Morrow. She is really nice to me and my friends. His family owns Teller-Morrow an auto shop. Michaela is like me she not very smart in school. The really smart cheerleaders are Kendall and Jennifer. All of us are smart in our own way, but they are smarter. Michaela is dating Tim. Tim is the fullback/running back on our school's football team. His jersey number is #33. Although, Tim drinks a lot, he looks older than what he is. He has a fake ID says Sergeant Riggins which is ridiculous, but some people fall for it so it serves its purpose.

Jennifer: Ok, I'm going to call JD while you call Michaela.

JD is one of the three quarterbacks on our school's football team. His jersey number is #12. JD is dating Jennifer. She has been wanting a blue mustang for a while so he bought her a blue mustang because blue is her favorite color. He lets her drive it sometimes. What she doesn't know is that he is working on buying another car for him and giving her the mustang. JD asked Christopher, Jennifer's dad if he could her a car and Christopher agreed so they both chipped in money for it. Jennifer's 16th birthday is coming up in a month and that's when she gets the car. While I'm saving up for a pink Camaro. JD's family is very wealthy, but not as wealthy as our family. We are the wealthiest people in Dallas. Finally, Michaela picked up the phone or so I thought.

Me: Hey ho where are you?

Someone said Hannah. Than all of a sudden I recognized that voice it was not Michaela it was her dad. He sounded angry so my guess is that she already left. I should have known when she didn't pick up the first time it rang because she also has her phone. I hesitated before I answered.

Me: Yes, I wanted to see if Michaela made it home ok. Well I have to go now that I know she's home, bye.

I hung up quickly and before he could say another word. I was about to call Tim when I saw two vehicles approaching.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was now 11:30 PM. We had been standing at the end of the road for 20 minutes. I was about to hide in case that was one of the ranch hands when Jennifer spoke.

Jennifer: Hannah, don't worry that's them. JD said they were almost here when I got off the phone with him.

Jennifer said as she slid her phone into her purse. JD's mustang was behind Tim's truck when the truck stopped in front of me with its windows down.

Michaela: Hey girlie are you ready to go? (Michaela said from the middle seat in Tim's truck).

Me: Yes, see you at the club Jen. (I said as I climbed into the truck).

Jennifer: Ok, see you there. (Jennifer said as she climbed into the mustang).

Me: Michaela did you forget something at home? Like your phone.

Michaela: Oh yeah, oh well.

Me: Not oh well Michaela. I called it and asked where you were not knowing your dad answered. Now he keeps calling me, and he will probably call my dad then I'm dead. He will have Ace & Buck out looking for me and Jennifer.

Michaela: I'm sorry. (She said with a sad face).

Me: It's ok that means I need to act like this is my last night of freedom.

I know that the guys won't let anything bad happen to us girls. They are kind of like our big brothers in a non-creepy way.

Tim: Don't get to carried away, Hannah.

Tim pulled into the club parking lot.

It was now 12:10 AM. It took us 40 minutes to get to the club.

Me: I won't.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped out of the truck. Famous last words I though. When Tim, Michaela, JD, Jennifer, and I arrived the rest of the group was already there. Except, my boyfriend who couldn't be here because he is working. My boyfriend is Derek Hale he is 19 years old. Also, Derek is a police officer. We have been secretly dating for a year now. Since I was a freshman and he was a senior. I know being 16 and him being 19 is an age difference but it doesn't really matter because we love each other. He treats me well, and he respects me. The only people who knows that we are dating are my friends, and Derek's Uncle Peter. Peter doesn't care that were dating because we make each other happy. So that's all that matters. When I got out of the truck we all greeted each other even though we saw each other over two hours ago at the football game that was over at 10:00 PM. We of course won the football game, because we usually do.

Me: Who's ready to party.

I got a lot of cheers. A few minutes later it was about to be my turn to head into the club. Most of my friends had already gone in except Jennifer, JD, and I. I was standing in front of them waiting in line. Suddenly, I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. The thought going through my mind was oh crap Ace or Buck, but that couldn't be it because Jennifer would be yelling at them. But maybe she was too busy talking to JD that she didn't notice or maybe they didn't notice her because of how she is dressed. Then I thought maybe it was Michaela's dad, but I would have heard his motorcycle. Also, wouldn't he be with some of his friends? Probably not this early in the morning, unless Opie Winston who is Cassidy's dad or Tig Trager who is Lyla's dad noticed they were gone. Or maybe Jax called them asking if Lyla and Cassidy were home because Michaela wasn't. Why wasn't anyone saying anything. Were they to mad to speak? Suddenly, they took their hand off my shoulder. I turned around to face them. To my surprise I was looking into the angry face of my boyfriend. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, but no one was. The only people outside were the bouncer, JD, Jennifer, Derek and I.

Bouncer: Do you want me to check your ID's really quick? (The bouncer asked Jennifer and JD)

Jennifer: Hannah. (Giving me a look that was asking if I ok) Do you want us to wait for you?

Me: No, that's ok. Go ahead and go in guys I'm fine. I will be in shortly.

Jennifer: Are you sure?

Me: Yes.

They went over to the bouncer and had their ID's checked and then they went into the club.

Me: What are you doing here Derek?

Derek: I could ask you the same question.

Me: I asked you first.

Derek: I was driving by when I saw Jennifer and JD so I figured you might be here. You know you're not supposed to come to places when I'm not with you because I can't protect you. Also, why are you dressed like that?

Me: I like this outfit.

Derek: Hannah, it's very revealing.

Me: I know that's why I like it. I mean if you got it why not flaunt it.

Derek: Because something bad could happen to you.

Me: It won't because the football players will be protecting us.

Derek: I know, but I worry about you.

Me: I know, but I will be ok.

Derek: Ok. Also, what would you do if the cops bust the club up, and check your ID. That's if they don't know who you are which most cops do because of your family. Then your dad is going to get a call from an officer and he's going to have to come get you and he is going to be so angry. Or they might get an officer to take you home. Or they could haul you to the station and book you.

Me: That's won't be a problem my ID says my name is Sarah Watson, and that I'm 25. (Laughing)

Derek: Don't joke Hannah this is very serious. You can't lie to the cops.

Me: I know.

Derek: Just be careful, ok.

Me: I will, I promise.

Derek: I have to get back to work, but I love you. (Kissed my forehead)

The bouncer was watching but we didn't care.

Me: I love you to.

I turned around and headed to the club entrance. I handed the bouncer my ID. His name tag said John. John handed me my ID back.

John: Have a nice night.

Me: Thanks, I will.

I looked back and Derek was sitting in his cop car. I guess he was waiting for me to go in so nothing bad happened to me. What a good boyfriend looking out for me. When I went in I saw his cop car pull out of the parking lot and drive off. It was now time for me to join my friends. No matter where we go we always have a buddy system. After a few drinks and a lot of dancing we left the club at 2:30 AM. They closed at 3 AM anyway. We went to Tim's house to sober up. We went to Tim's house because he doesn't live with his parents because they left a long time ago, and went their separate ways. Tim's older brother Billy raised Tim, so he wouldn't have to go to a foster home. Billy doesn't care if we come over because he likes having us around, and sometimes we clean the house. It's also a nice place to hang out without having someone nagging you. When we got to Tim's house it was 3 AM. We watched TV for a while and everyone fell asleep before 4:30 AM.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was around 7 o'clock in the morning when Tim came into the living room.

Tim: Guy's do you know what time it is? (Tim said as he walked into the living room followed by Michaela).

Everyone slept on the floor except Tim and Michaela who slept comfortably in Tim's bed. No one slept in the chair or on the couch because that wouldn't be fair to one another.

Lyla: Time to sleep. (Mumbled as she snuggled under her blanket next to Jason).

None of us had gone home that night because some of us partied too hard, and because we wanted to spend time together. The only people that didn't party to hard was the designated drivers and Kendall and Jennifer. (*Note- the designated drivers were Tim, JD, Jason, Scott, and Luke) Jennifer and Kendall only had a few sips of a margarita, Tim had one beer but he can hold his liquor so it didn't affect him.

Tim: It's 7 o'clock in the morning.

Me: Are you serious? Our parents are going to kill us. (I said panicked as I got up from the floor).

Billy: Hello, everybody. (Billy said as he walked into the front door carrying doughnuts from Shipley's. His girlfriend Mindy was right behind him).

Mindy is kind of a big girl, but she's pretty. She works at the Landing Strip. The Landing Strip is a strip club.

Mindy: Did you guys have a little too much fun last night?

Ashley: Yes, but now we are paying for it.

All of a sudden, Kendall's phone started ringing. Ashley and Kendall are cousins. Kendall has a mom while Ashley doesn't. Ashley's mom left her at her dad's door with a note saying Ashley was his daughter when she was a baby. After some DNA testing, the results were in and it was true Ashley was Tony Gibbs daughter. Tony Gibbs is a NCIS Agent who works with his dad Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and his younger sister Abby McGee. Tony also works with Abby's husband Tony McGee, and his girlfriend Ziva David, and other coworkers. Tony's and Abby's mom died a few years ago after a shooting in a diner. Her name was Jenny Shepard-Gibbs. Jenny was a really nice lady. She was also the director at NCIS, now the director is Leon Vance. Leon Vance is a good director. He takes his job very seriously, but he is still a nice guy.

Cassidy: Kendall, you know if you answer that they will trace your call.

Ashley: Cassidy, if she doesn't answer the phone they will worry.

Kendall decided to answer her phone.

Kendall: Hello.

Tim McGee (Kendall's dad): Where are you young lady? Your mom is really worried about you.

Kendall: I'm at a friend's house I will be home soon.

All of a sudden Tony called Abby.

Tony (Ashley's dad): Hey sis, do you know where Ashley is? Is she at your house? I went into her room this morning, and I can't find her.

Abby: Honey, ask Kendall if Ashley is with her. (Talking to McGee).

McGee: Did you hear your mother?

Kendall: Yes, she's with me.

McGee: Who else is with you?

Kendall: Friends.

McGee: I want their names Kendall Morgan McGee. Their parents need to know where they are and that they are safe.

Kendall: I can't tell you.

McGee: I'll just call all the cheerleader's parents unless you give me names.

Kendall: Like you're not going to call if I give you names, hang on a second. (She put her phone on mute, so he couldn't hear her talking to us). He's calling your parents if I don't tell him you're here.

Jason: We need to get moving ladies.

Jason Street is one of the quarterbacks on the football team. His jersey number is #6.

Landry: Yeah, we don't want everyone's parents to find out we are missing.

Landry Clarke is the TE/K on the football team. TE/K means his position on the football team is the tight end or kicker. He can do both positions. His jersey number is #21.

Me: Tim, do you mind giving me a lift home.

Tim: No, I don't mind.

Me: Thanks.

I would have gone with Jennifer since we were going to the same place but she was going to ride with JD in his mustang, so I would have been cramped.

All of a sudden Malia's phone started ringing, but she didn't answer. Then Cora's phone started ringing, but she didn't answer it either. Then my phone rang You're Still The One by Shania Twain so I knew Derek was calling me. I answered it.

Me: Hello.

Derek: Hello, Hannah. I was wondering if Cora and Malia are with you? They are not home and Peter and I are worried.

Me: If I say yes you have to promise to not trace my call and come get them. They are coming home very soon.

Derek: So they are with you?

Me: Yes.

Derek: Ok, but they are in so much trouble.

Me: Don't be too hard on them.

Derek: I'll think about that.

Me: Ok, as long as you think about it. I love you Derek. Bye.

Derek: Bye.

Malia: You told on us.

Me: They were worried about you guys.

Cora: You could have lied to them.

Me: No, I can't lie to Derek.

Malia: Come on Scott let's go.

Scott: Ok.

Scott and Malia grabbed their things, walked outside, and put on their helmets and then they rode off on Scott's motorcycle.

Cora: Well since they left we should leave to Stiles. I don't want to be too late walking in the door after Malia. That will not go over well.

So Stiles and Cora also grabbed their things, walked outside, and got in Stiles jeep and left.

Michaela and I grabbed our things, then we walked outside and got in Tim's truck. Tim started his truck and headed toward the ranch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We weren't very far from Tim's house when we encountered a red light. All of a sudden there were a lot of motorcycles behind us. It didn't occur to me that I might know them. I mean there are a lot of people living in Dallas that have motorcycles. Even if they don't live in Dallas they could be passing through. Who knows there could be a motorcycle convention or rally or something that's why there are a lot of motorcycles. I looked over at the motorcyclists next to us and right when I did he turned his head. It was none other than Jax Teller, aka Michaela's dad.

Me: Michaela that's your dad and his friends on those motorcycles.

Michaela: Go, Tim. (She said panicked)

Tim: I can't it's a red light.

Once the light turned green we started moving again. But this time we were being followed by the members of SAMCRO. Suddenly, a truck hit Tim's truck and we went into the ditch.

Tim: Hannah, Michaela are you both ok?

Michaela: I'm fine, Timmy.

Me: I'm fine also.

Tim: Hannah, didn't you hit your head on the door.

Me: Yes, but I'm ok. Are you ok?

Tim: Yes.

Suddenly, my door came open.

Opie: Are you ladies ok?

Me: Yes.

Opie: Ok, then.

Opie Winston (Cassidy's dad) unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled me out of the truck. Jax walked up and attempted to get Michaela out but she was kicking at him.

Tim: Hey, maybe she doesn't want to go with you. (Talking to Jax)

Jax: I don't care what she wants she's coming with me whether she likes it or not.

Jax finally gets a hold on Michaela, unbuckled her, and pulled her out of the truck. Jax gave Michaela his helmet, and she got on the back of his motorcycle. Jax started his motorcycle and they rode away. The truck that hit Tim's truck was currently being chased by some of SAMCRO. I wouldn't want to be the driver when they get a hold of him.

Opie: Where's Cassidy, Hannah?

Me: She's on her way home.

Tig Trager (Lyla's dad): What about Lyla?

Me: She's on her way home also.

Both: Ok, bye Hannah.

Me: Bye, guys.

They got on their motorcycles and rode away. I walked around to Tim's side where the truck hit.

Me: There's a pretty big dent in the door.

Tim: Don't worry I can fix it. You should probably get into the truck before someone see's you.

Me: Your probably right.

I got back into Tim's truck and we headed to Southfork. Suddenly, my phone rang. I got it out of my purse and looked at it.

Tim: Who's calling you?

Me: Jennifer. (I said as I answered my phone). Hello.

Jennifer: Where are you? I'm already here.

Me: We had a problem but we should be there in ten minutes.

Jennifer: Ok, were going to park down the road until you get here.

Me: Sounds good, see you shortly. (I hung up the phone)

When Tim and I showed up JD and Jennifer were kissing in the mustang down the road. I texted her that we were there, so JD pulled the mustang behind Tim's truck at the gate. Jennifer and I got out of the vehicles.

Me: Thanks' for everything Tim.

Tim: No problem.

Jennifer walked over to the keypad for the gate. I punched in the code and we walked in. We waved at Tim and JD and the drove away. There was no way of getting out of trouble because there were already a lot of ranch hands working.

Me: This is bad. (I said as we were walking down the driveway).

Jennifer: Look at how were dressed. I should have brought a coat.

Me: Your outfit is more appropriate than mine, but yes we should have brought a coat. This brings a whole new meaning on the walk of shame.

Jennifer: I'm going to try and go in the back way. What about you?

Me: There going to notice. Besides someone probably already told them that we were here.

Jennifer: Yeah, your probably right.

Me: I hope the door is unlocked.

Jennifer: I hope so.

I grabbed the door hand and to my surprise it was unlocked.

Me: Well you never know we could get lucky and they will be asleep.

Jennifer: Yeah, right.

I quietly opened the front door and we walked in carrying our high heels.

Me: See nothing to worry about. (Whispered).

Jennifer walked over to the hallway closet and grabbed out two long coats. One for her and one for me. At least the coats would cover our clothes. Too bad we didn't wipe off all our makeup at Tim's house. We should have but when we would have been later getting home. Then we walked quietly over to the bottom of the staircase. Just then Bobby and Ann walked in.

Ann: Good morning, girls. (Politely)

Jennifer and I were very shocked they didn't yell at us because we were out all night, and because of our appearance.

Jennifer & I: Morning. (We said back after a second).

Bobby: Well, I'm off for my morning ride.

Ann: I'll come with you.

When they walked out Jennifer and I looked at each other in shock. I leaned over to Jennifer and whispered in her ear.

Me: That's a little fishy don't you think so?

Jennifer: Yes, I think it is fishy. (She whispered back).

Just than Grandma came downstairs.

Grandma: Morning, ladies.

Jennifer & I: Good morning.

Grandma: Well, I'm off to work.

Grandma works at Ewing Global with Bobby, Christopher, and dad.

After grandma left I leaned over to Jennifer again and whispered to her.

Me: That leaves dad and Christopher.

Jennifer: Yep. (She whispered back).

We started climbing the stairs. When we reached the top of the stairs dad and Christopher were waiting for us. Dad's hands were on his hips, and Christopher had his arms crossed. They looked absolutely pissed. We all stood there in silence for what felt like forever but in reality it was only a few minutes. I guess they were trying to figure out what to say. While they were doing that Jennifer and I were baking in our coats.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christopher: Morning, ladies. Did you two have a nice night?

Me: Yes, it was a pretty fun night.

Christopher: I dam well hope so because it will be your last for a while.

Dad: Where the hell were you two?

Jennifer: We can't tell you that.

Christopher: Jennifer, you look uncomfortable. It is too hot in here? Why don't you take off your coat?

Jennifer: I'm fine. (Politely)

There was no way she was going to dig a bigger deeper hole for herself. At least not like I was going to.

Christopher: Jennifer (Angrier).

Me: Leave her alone it was not her idea to go out last night it was mine. She wouldn't have gone with me if I didn't beg her to. She came with me to make sure nothing bad happened to me so get off her case. (I yelled)

Dad: Hannah, that's enough. (Through gritted teeth). Take your coat off Hannah.

Me: NO!

Just then dad's cell phone rang.

Christopher: If you want to answer that I'll watch Hannah for you.

Dad: Thanks. (Dad said to Christopher, while he gave me a dirty look, and walked into his room).

I finally gave up, so I turned around and took off my coat. I didn't care anymore. I looked back and Christopher was staring at Jennifer so he didn't see my outfit. I turned back around. I draped the coat over the front of me so Christopher couldn't see my belly button piercing or what I was wearing. I had the coat on backwards. I got tired of standing and I was a little dizzy probably from the amount of alcohol I had consumed the night before, so I decided to sit down leaning my back against the wall in the hallway.

Christopher: Do you know how scary it is to knock on your daughter's door and not get a response? When I walked into your room this morning, and you weren't there Jennifer. And when I called your phone and you didn't answer it, it scared me Jennifer.

Jennifer: Sorry. (She started to cry).

Christopher walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

Christopher: I love you Jennifer. Your my little girl, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

Jennifer: I love you to dad.

They hugged for a while. Then Christopher kissed the top her head.

Christopher: Go to your room and change we will talk later ok.

Jennifer: Yes, sir. (She said as she walked to her room).

She stopped when she got to her door, and she turned back around to face Christopher.

Jennifer: I really am sorry dad.

Christopher: I know, but don't let it happen again ok.

Jennifer: Yes, sir.

She walked into her room leaving me and Christopher in the hallway. Christopher stayed in the hallway with me making sure I wouldn't escape. Even if he left me in the hallway I wouldn't be able to escape even if I wanted to. Because Ace & Buck or someone would end up catching me anyway. I was so bored sitting in the hallway, but I didn't dare play with my phone because I knew I would get it taken away and they would go through it, it had happened before. I wasn't paying any attention to Christopher I was looking at my fingernail polish. I was trying to figure out what football players jersey number I would paint on my nails next Friday. Us cheerleaders would alternate numbers every week so it didn't look like favoritism. If you were dating a football player though you could use their number on one fingernail all season. Just then Christopher pulled my coat off. I guess he figured out that I didn't have my coat on anymore. I looked up at his face, and he looked really mad.

Christopher: What the hell, Hannah. (Yelled).

Me: What.

With all the commotion dad stepped out into the hallway still on the phone.

Dad: I'm going to have to call you back Charlie. (Charlie works at Ewing Global).

I stood up and we all stood there looking at each other. Dad didn't say anything I guess he was so shocked he didn't know what so say. Which is pretty funny because he always has something to say.

Me: Can I have my coat back.

Both: No!

Me: Fine, I'm going to my room.

To go to my room, I have to get past dad and Christopher. When I tried to walk past them dad grabbed my arm. Just then the doorbell rang. Dad still had my arm as we walked down the stairs. When we got to the bottom of the stairs we headed towards the door, and dad opened it. It was the cops. Why were the cops at my front door? I recognized both of them. One was Chief Unser, and the other was none other than my boyfriend. Derek was giving me a look saying I told you that you would get busted.

Chief Unser: Good morning, Mr. Ewing.

Dad: Morning, Chief Unser. What brings you by? (They shook hands)

Derek: We need to ask Hannah a few questions.

Dad: About what? (Dad turned his head to glare at me).

Chief Unser: About what happened last night.

Dad: I would like to know that answer myself. (Dad said as he glared at me again).

Christopher was standing behind me because dad let go of my arm and they didn't want me to get away. But why would I try to get away when the cops are there. I mean really think dummies. Christopher gave me my coat back so I didn't have to be stared at.

Me: Thank you. (I said as I put on the coat and walked into the living room, so we could all have a chat).

Chief Unser is a really good cop. He is a really good friend with Gemma and the SAMCRO members. He tends to look away when they do something they are not supposed to. I sat down on the couch with Chief Unser and Derek in chairs across from me. Dad and Christopher were standing across the room.

Chief Unser: So, Hannah would you like to tell us what you did last night?

Me: I went to a club and danced.

That wasn't a total lie because I did go to the club, and I danced. I just left off that I drank and that my friends were with me.

Chief Unser: What club?

I hesitated for a minute.

Dad: Hannah, the Chief asked you a question. You better answer him truthfully.

Me: It'll Do Club.

Derek: How did you get into the club Hannah?

Me: Fake ID.

Dad: You have a fake ID. (Yelled)

Dad walked over to me.

Dad: Give me your fake ID now. (He growled).

I grabbed my purse, and leaned it towards me because it's no one's business what's in my purse except mine. I opened my wallet but my ID wasn't in there. Just then Chief Unser pulled a baggy out of his pocket. I looked at it and it had some kind of ID in it. Then it hit me that was my ID.

Chief Unser: Looking for this?

Me: Yes.

Chief Unser handed it to dad. Dad didn't say anything he just stared at me and the ID.

Chief Unser: Tell you what Hannah you don't do this ever again, and I won't arrest you or anything. Is that a deal?

Me: Yes, sir. Thank you.

I knew he didn't care if I did do it again just don't leave my ID, or get caught again.

Chief Unser: Well that's all my questions.

They got up to leave and walked to the door. Dad went with them to the door while I stayed seated on the couch because I knew this was not over. Christopher stayed in the living room with me.

Chief Unser: Have a good day Mr. Ewing.

Dad: Thank you.

Derek: Sorry to bother you again. But like Chief Unser said I hope your day will get better.

Dad: Thank you Officer Hale.

Chief Unser opened the door.

Dad: Have a good day gentlemen.

When dad shut the door he came walking back into the living room. His face was the shade of a cherry tomato. I have never seen dad this mad before. At this point I knew I was screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Each bedroom has a bathroom in it.

Chapter 6

Saturday, September 2, 2017

10:00 AM

Dad: Christopher can you go talk to Jennifer or something? Hannah and I are going to have a long long talk.

Christopher: Sure. (Christopher says as he leaves the room and shuts the sliding doors behind him.)

Dad turns back towards me and I look down at the ground. I didn't want to see his face because I knew I disappointed him.

Dad: Hannah Ellie Ewing what the hell were you thinking? You have a fake ID, you went to a club, you have inappropriate outfits, you stayed out all night. I mean what the hell I didn't raise you to be like this.

Me: I'm sorry.

Dad: Sorry is not good enough this time. Give me your phone.

Me: I can't do that.

Dad: Give me your phone right now Hannah.

Me: Fine.

I gave dad my phone because I knew he wouldn't let me keep it.

Dad: Your grounded for a month Hannah.

Me: But dad.

Dad: Do you want to make it two months.

Me: No, sir.

Dad: Let's go upstairs so I can collect your TV, IPad, laptop, radio, and Wii. Also we are going to go through your closet.

Me: Are you seriously going to take some of my clothes away.

Dad: Yes, I am.

Me: If I promise to not wear them until I am 18 can I keep them?

Dad: We will see.

Me: And what do you consider inappropriate?

Dad: Anything to short, or shows too much.

Me: Well there goes my whole wardrobe.

Dad: Hannah!

Me: What, I'm kidding.

We finally made it to the top of the stairs.

Dad: You can change first, then we will go through your clothes.

Me: Ok.

I went into my room and changed into a red sweatshirt, and black sweatpants. I laid the dress I had on, on my bed because I knew that dad would probably take it. After I changed I opened my bedroom door so dad could come in. Dad walked into my bedroom.

Dad: So we will start with your closet first.

Me: Ok.

Dad stepped into my huge walk in closet.

Dad: Geez Hannah you weren't kidding. Look at these dresses they show way too much. And these shorts they are way too short. We are going to put these in the back of your closet. Ok?

Me: Ok.

Dad: You can wear these when I am dead.

Me: Daddy. (Laughing.)

Dad: You think I'm joking.

We gathered twenty of my dresses and put them in the back of my closet.

Dad: So about these shorts.

Me: What, there fine.

Dad: No, they are not they are too short.

Me: No, they are perfect.

Dad: Put these in the back of the closet.

Me: Fine.

I ended up putting ten of my shorts in the back of my closet with the dresses.

12:00 PM

Dad: Now that we have gone through your clothes, I'm going to take your electronics. Since you are grounded for a month that means no horseback riding for a month. Also, you are to clean out the stalls, and wash all the vehicles. There might be more punishments.

Me: Ok.

I gathered all of my electronics except for my TV and handed them to dad.

Dad: Thank you. Unplug your TV, and hand me your remotes.

I unplugged my TV and put my remotes on top of the other electronics.

Dad: Ok, I'm going to put these somewhere, and then I am going to go to work. I expect you to clean out all the stalls today.

Me: Ok, I'm going to change clothes so I can go clean out the stalls.

Dad: Ok.

I shut my door and changed into jeans, a short sleeve pink plaid shirt, and my cowgirl boots that I wear for working outside, and horseback riding. I have lots of boots that I wear for different occasions.

12:30 PM

I walked into the hallway and dad walked over to me.

Dad: Ok, I'm going to go to work now. If you need anything feel free to call me.

Me: Ok, bye dad. (I gave him a hug.)

Dad: Bye, sweetie.

Dad went down the stairs and out the front door. I walked over to Jennifer's door and knocked.

Me: Can I come in?

Jennifer: Yes.

I walked into Jennifer's room and shut the door. She was putting her hair into a bun. She had changed into jeans, a short sleeve blue plaid shirt, and her cowgirl boots.

Me: Are you mucking out stalls to?

Jennifer: Yes.

Me: Ok, I will do the stalls on the left side of the barn and you can do the stalls on the right side.

Jennifer: Ok, whoever gets done first can start washing the vehicles.

Me: Ok, sounds like a plan.

We both headed out to the barn to start mucking out the stalls. Jennifer turned on the radio so we could listen to music while we worked.

Me: Do you think we can listen to music?

Jennifer: Probably.

Me: Ok.

Jennifer: How long do you think it will take us to muck out all these stalls?

Me: It takes about 20 minutes to muck out each stall. We each have 25 stalls to muck out. 20 min times 25 stalls equal about what?

Jennifer: About eight hours. So we probably won't have time to wash all the vehicles today.

We grabbed two pitchforks, two wheelbarrows, two shovels, and we grabbed a bale of hay and put it by each stall so we could replace the hay in each stall. At 1:30 we started mucking out the stalls.

6:10 PM

Me: How many more stalls do you have?

Jennifer: 11. How many do you have left?

Me: 11. My arms hurt so bad.

Jennifer: My arms hurt too. We are going to be so sore tomorrow.

All of a sudden, Ann and grandma came into the barn.

Ann: Ok, ladies that's enough for today dinner is ready.

Jennifer: Thank you for letting us know but we are going to finish the stalls.

Just then my belly growled.

Grandma: Aren't you hungry, Hannah?

Me: Yes, but I want to finish mucking out the stalls before I go in.

Jennifer: If we don't some horses aren't going to have clean stalls.

Grandma: Ok, we will help you.

Me: You don't have to.

Ann: We know but we want to.

Jennifer: I think dad will be mad if you help us.

Ann: We just won't tell him then.

Grandma: They called and said they are working late. Probably until 9 o'clock so they won't be home until at least 10.

Me: Ace and Buck will just tell them that you helped us.

Grandma: Do I look like I care?

Me: No.

Grandma: Ok, then.

We finished mucking out the stalls at 9:50.

Me: What time is it? (I said with a yawn.)

Ann looked at her watch.

Ann: It's 9:50.

Grandma: Girls go shower and get ready for dinner. Ann and I will put everything away.

Me: Are you sure?

Grandma: Yes, go.

Jennifer: Thank you grandma, thank you Sue-Ellen.

Me: Yeah, thanks for helping us.

Ann: No, problem ladies. Now go shower.

Jennifer: Ok.

Jennifer and I went into the house. When we went into the house we took our boots off and left them on the rug by the front door. Then we went upstairs to our rooms and we went into our bathrooms and got into the shower. After getting out of the shower we got into our pajamas and then we went downstairs together. As soon as we reached the bottom step dad, Christopher, and Bobby walked into the house.

10:20 PM

Bobby: Hello, girls.

Both: Hello.

Dad: You ladies look tired.

Jennifer: It's been a long day.

Christopher: Did you guys just finish mucking out the stalls.

Jennifer: Yes, sir.

Christopher: If I would have known that it would have taken you ladies all day I would have had someone help you.

Jennifer: That's ok. (She said as she gave Christopher and Bobby a hug.)

Dad: Go eat dinner ok, I bet you guys are starving.

Me: We are. (I said as I gave dad a hug and then I headed into the kitchen.)

Jennifer: Are you guys not hungry?

Christopher: No we ate dinner at the office.

Jennifer: Ok. (She said as she headed into the kitchen.)

We dished up our food then we went into the dining room and sat at the table. We didn't talk we just ate our food. After we finished eating we went back upstairs to our bedrooms, into our bathrooms and got ready for bed. After getting ready for bed we both go into our beds. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.


End file.
